kidsandfamily2fandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dora the Explorer episodes
The following is an episode list for the Nickelodeon TV channel Animated television series Dora the Explorer. The show debuted to end on August 14, 1998 to November 22, 2002 aired on Nickelodeon with 80 episodes. Season 1 (1998-1999) #Legend of Big Red Chicken August 14, 1998 #Lost and Found August 15, 1998 #Hic-Boom-Ohhh August 16, 1998 #Beaches August 17, 1998 #We All Scream for Ice Cream August 18, 1998 #Choo Choo August 21, 1998 #Three Little Piggies September 4, 1998 #Wizzles Wishes September 11, 1998 #Treasure Island September 18, 1998 #Big River October 9, 1998 #Bugga Bugga October 16, 1998 #Fish Out of Water October 23, 1998 #Berry Hunt October 30, 1998 #Surprise! November 6, 1998 #Grandma's House November 13, 1998 #Sticky Tape November 20, 1998 #Bouncing Ball November 27, 1998 #Backpack December 4, 1998 #El Coqui May 7, 1999 #The Chocolate Tree May 14, 1999 #To the Treehouse May 21, 1999 #Little Star May 28, 1999 #Te Amo October 1, 1999 #Pablo's Flute October 8, 1999 #Call Me, Mr. Riddles October 15, 1999 #Dora Saves the Prince October 22, 1999 Season 2 (2000-2001) #28 The Big Storm March 11, 2000 #29 The Magic Stick March 12, 2000 #30 The Missing Piece March 13, 2000 #31 Rojo the Fire Truck March 14, 2000 #32 Lost Squeaky March 15, 2000 #33 Doctor Dora March 26, 2000 #34 The Golden Express April 1, 2000 #35 El Dia De Las Madres May 10, 2000 #36 Lost Map September 16, 2000 #37 Pinto the Pony Express September 23, 2000 #38 The Big Piñata September 23, 2000 #39 The Happy Old Troll October 7, 2000 #40 Super Map October 21, 2000 #41 Click November 4, 2000 #42 iRapido, Tico! November 18, 2000 #43 A Present for Santa December 16, 2000 #44 A Letter for Swiper January 20, 2001 #45 Dora La Musicia January 27, 2001 #46 The Lost City February 24, 2001 #47 Egg Hunt April 20, 2001 #48 Super Spies April 24, 2001 #49 To the Monkey Bars April 28, 2001 #50 Hide and Go Seek May 5, 2001 #51 School Pet May 12, 2001 #52 Quack, Quack! May 19, 2001 #53 Whose Birthday is It? June 23, 2001 #54 Leon the Circus Lion July 14, 2001 Season 3 (2001-2002) #55 Dora Has a Little Lamb October 6, 2001 #56 Meet Diego! October 7, 2001 #57 Stuck Truck October 8, 2001 #58 Roberto the Robot October 9, 2001 #59 The Big Potato October 10, 2001 #60 Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! October 13, 2001 #61 Save the Puppies October 14, 2001 #62 Por Favor! October 15, 2001 #63 What Happens Next? October 16, 2001 #64 The Fix it Machine October 17, 2001 #65 Baby Dino October 20, 2001 #66 Baseball Boots October 21, 2001 #67 Journey to the Purple Planet October 22, 2001 #68 Boots' Special Day October 23, 2001 #69 To The South Pole October 24, 2001 #70 Boo! October 29, 2001 #71 Dora Saves the Game November 10, 2001 #72 Pirate Adventure April 12, 2002 #73 The Super Silly Fiesta April 19, 2002 #74 Boots' Cuddly Adventure April 20, 2002 #75 Jobs Day April 21, 2002 #76 Louder April 22, 2002 #77 ABC Animals April 23, 2002 #78 Fairytale Adventure September 24, 2002 #79 Best Friends October 11, 2002 #80 Dora and Diego to the Rescue November 22, 2002